Un cuerpo con espíritu equivocado
by Minako1413
Summary: ¿Es posible "cambiar" de espíritu? ¿Será algún error de Dios, o él lo tiene todo planeado? -Me enamoré de tu otro yo-dijo Serena. -Tengo miedo de despertar y ya no estar aquí a tu lado-confesó Darien
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola chicas/os! les presento esta historia, que por cierto es un sueño que tuve... ¿Qué loco no? Será un recuerdo de mi otra vida? Quien sabe?**

* * *

Estábamos en mi auto conduciendo o intentando hacerlo. Lo confieso no soy un buen conductor y es por eso que quise aprender.

No tengo registro pero si un Ferrari rojo. No es mi primer auto. Ya no llevo la cuenta de cuantos he destruido y no me importa.

Soy Darien Antoni Chepard hijo del multimillonario Endimion Chepard y de Carmen Chepard.

Soy el menor y más mimado de la familia y el más rebelde. Mi hermano mayor se llama Yaten quien es el más reservado, callado y culto de la familia. El es igual que mi padre. Todo un orgullo según él. Trabaja en la empresa de mi padre como sub director de no sé que cosa no me interesa.

Mi hermana Rei es mi compinche. Va conmigo a las fiestas pero es más responsable que yo.

Yo soy el vago de la familia y mis padres no pueden controlarme. Solo me importan las fiestas y las mujeres. Más precisamente acostarme con ellas.

No me hace falta el dinero y tengo las mujeres que quiero. Yo no creo en el amor sencillamente porque nunca conocí a la chica que podría hacer mi vida girar.

Hoy le había perdido a mi hermanita que me enseñara a no chocar con eso me alcanzaba.

—No así no Darien tienes que soltar el freno— me retaba mi hermana.

— ¿Cómo? que quieres que atropelle a alguien no

—Si no, no vas a aprender a manejar nunca—dijo y luego soltó el freno de mano

No sé porque razón no conducíamos en una calle que fuera fácil de manejar. Lo único que sé es que de repente me confundí entre el freno y acelere.

—Despacio— grito mi hermana—cuidado.

Me puse nervioso e intente frenar y volantee el volante. Lo próximo que sentí fue un fuerte golpe y luego todo se volvió negro.

-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O

Me sentía como en una película pero en primera persona. De repente estaba luchando con un grandulón musculoso. Solo actué por defensa y lo golpeaba pero este me dio un par de golpes con una masa. ¿Una masa? ¡Que sueño extraño!

Yo tenía una espada y digo tenia porque me encontraba en el piso.

Luego me sentí como si estuviera en una carrera. Viaje a toda velocidad hacia otro lugar. Ahora estaba en otro cuerpo pero seguía luchando con el grandulón. Era como una especie de juego o algo así. Luche de nuevo pero me dio caza de nuevo y game over. O sea termine de nuevo en el piso.

Otra vez viaje a toda velocidad hasta que de repente todo se detuvo solo se veía todo negro.

* * *

**En seguida el segundo capitulo asi entienden mejor...**

**Besos Minako 1413  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haber que opinan de esta historia? No tiene todavía un final concreto mi novio me despertó en ese momento... Lo quería matar! Igual yo les aviso hasta donde lo soñe...**

**No se olviden los reviews :)**

* * *

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Bueno en realidad me medio desperté ya que no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

Escuche voces cerca. Mire hacia un costado. Había una puerta vieja de color blanco. O eso parecía ya que estaba tan vieja que la pintura estaba cayéndose.

Me intente mover pero me dolió mi brazo además de otras partes de mi cuerpo.

—Es por aquí—dijo una voz

Sentí movimiento en la habitación pero no podía concentrarme. Alguien me toco la frente. Su mano era algo fría y áspera.

—Pobre niño. Mira que buen tajo te has hecho. —exclamo otra voz.

— ¿Cree que este bien?

—Claro niña él es duro de roer. Anda trae unos trapos, agua, y aguja e hilo—Me pregunte donde demonios estaba y quienes eran estas personas que tenia en frente mío. Una era vieja rugosa, y medio regordeta. La otra era flaca, pelo largo, rubio sin vida. Pero no tenía nada que destacar.

Yo debía de estar herido seguramente. Me lo confirmaba sus caras, lo de los trapo el agua y claro el dolor era una confirmación segura de algún herida .Eso me hizo pensar un poco ¿no había ningún desinfectante en esta casa?

Y que era eso de aguja he hilo. ¿Se iban a poner a hacer manualidades junto ahora?

La muchacha salio y me quede solo con la señora.

— ¿Mamoru? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? —me preguntó.

— ¿quién es Mamoru? —dije confuso.

—Estás extraño hijo. Tú eres Mamoru

—Mire yo no se quien es usted pero yo no soy Mamoru de eso estoy seguro —dije sosteniéndome mi cabeza todo me daba vueltas estaba realmente mareado y comenzaba a tener frio.

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sentí voces de nuevo en la habitación pero al menos una era distinta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que cambiarle las vendas

—Ah. Bueno te acompaño a tu nidito de amor—dijo y luego escuche la puerta abrirse

—Shh te puede escuchar

—Lo dudo mucho. Está dormido como un tronco y si lo hace no va a poder ni cruzar dos palabras razonables de la fiebre que tiene.

Cuando finalmente pude recobrarme, me intente para aunque me sentía débil.

La joven rubia apareció frente a mí. Con una bandeja con el desayuno.

—Está despierto ¿Se encuentra mejor? —Me preguntó

—Si Sólo estoy un poco mareado.

—Si quiere puede desayunar y luego ducharse—propuso.

—Si eso sería fabuloso. Gracias —dije y ella se sorprendió.

—Bueno me retiro—contesto luego vacilante.

—Espera yo querría saber tu nombre.

— ¿Mi nombre? ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy? —Yo negué con la cabeza. Ella se llevo las manos a su boca y luego salió corriendo del lugar.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a eta chica?

No le di importancia a eso y desayune tranquilamente aunque mi desayuno era algo escaso. Solo había té y unas cuantas rodajas de pan. ¡Que fiasco! Pero igual me lo comí tenía hambre.

Me dirigí al cuarto próximo y encontré el baño. Sobre la tapa del inodoro estaba ordenada la ropa que tenía que ponerme. Esta chica era una excelente mucama y anticipaba mis movimientos. Era como si me conociera.

Cuando me termine de bañar aunque me costó con las vendas que tenía en mi cabeza me mire en el espejo. Allí vi a un hombre musculoso, hermoso debo admitir de ojos negros cual noche perpetua, cabellos azabache ¿quién era él? por tonto que parezca, hasta que me di cuenta que era yo.

Entonces ¿quién era yo? Intente recordar pero comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Salí y me encontré a la misma anciana de hace días y a la chica de antes.

—Mamoru ¿cómo te sientes? — me pregunto.

—Otra vez con lo de Mamoru señora. Yo no soy Mamoru ya se lo dije.

—No tú eres Mamoru —afirmó.

— ¡Que no!

— ¿Entonces quien eres? —preguntó de pronto.

—Yo soy… soy. No me acuerdo ¿Qué paso?

—Ven siéntate —me ordenó y la obedecí la chica estaba como en shock.

—Estabas arreglando el techo de tu casa cuando caíste al suelo y te golpeaste la cabeza .Puede que no recuerdes nada fue un duro golpe—concluyó.

— ¿Mi casa? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

—Yo soy Luna algo así como la médica del pueblo y ella es tu esposa—dijo señalando a la rubia.

— ¿Mi esposa? —Casi me caí de la sorpresa si no fuese que estaba sentado. Eso es imposible Luna le dio una mirada a la muchacha y ella comenzó a hablar

—Me llamo Serena y es verdad soy su esposa.

—Esto me parece una locura. ¿Hace cuanto que estamos casados?

—Ocho años me contesto

—Puede que te resulte raro al principio pero no te preocupes ya te iras acordando de todo tranquilo los dejo tengo cosas que hacer. Serena no te olvides de cambiarle las vendas —le recordó ella asistió con la cabeza.

—Bueno voy a traer lo necesario para…—la interrumpí

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Si pero primero déjeme limpiarle la herida.

—Está bien —me di por vencido. Al instante se fue y luego volvió como lo había prometido.

—Entonces hace 8 años que estamos casados ¿verdad?

—Si —contesto retirándome las vendas de mi rostro.

—Te llamas Serena…—le hablaba mirándola a los ojos. Eran celestes me llamaban la atención. Ella estaba concentrada en su trabajo.

—Tsukino. Ahora Serena Chiva. ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo al fin.

—Yo primero ¿porque no me tuteas si eres mi esposa?

—Es… no lo sé una cuestión de respeto supongo. Siempre le he hablado así.

—Es raro todo esto— dije luego de unos minutos pregunté— haber ¿cuál era tu pregunta?

— ¿Quién es Rei? —preguntó deteniendo su labor.

— ¿Rei? Es mi hermana —dije como si nada.

—Usted no tiene familia—me contesto rápidamente. Su cara era indescifrable. La mía de extrema confusión.

Me quede callado y pensativo tenia la imagen de una chica morocha de ojos negros como la noche ¿Quién sería ella entonces?

No quise seguir indagando en el asunto. La anciana había dicho que recobraría la memoria con el tiempo.

Pero eso me hizo pensar ¿era mi amante aquella muchacha o alguna conocida nomas? Pensar en que ella fuera mi amante me parecía una locura por extraño que parezca.

-O-o-O-o

Dos semanas pasaron de mi accidente. Tuve muchas sorpresas esas semanas como el conocer a mis suegros que por su puesto no los reconocí. A mi hijo mayor Samuel de 7 años y a mi hija menor Rini.

Ella cambio algo en mí. Me enamore de esa pequeña personita rosada y regordeta. Ella tenía solo un mes de vida y se convirtió en la luz de mis ojos.

La actitud de mi esposa era extraña. Es una buena persona pero es como si me temiera o algo así. Siempre se exalta cuando me acerco mucho. Y Samuel también es así.

Ambos me tratan con demasiado formalismo.

He estado teniendo sueños extraños. Recuerdos que no son míos. ¿Pero de quien son?

Siento como si mi vida no fuera realmente la mía. Me siento extraño

* * *

**A ver que opinan?**

**Besos Minako1413**


End file.
